


Why I Love Him

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Random & Short, english project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Takumi hates only one thing, that smug student Leon. However, he could still come to learn to love him...





	Why I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was written hastily for an English project. I just thought I'd post it here too.

To say Takumi hated him was an understatement. No, he loathed him with a burning passion. He hating every fiber of his being and everything he stood to represent. Now, where did such hatred bore from? Even he doesn’t know the full answer.

Takumi was always a star student, scoring the highest on all of his marks. However, that changed when Leon entered the scene. His smug attitude and perfect test scores would be the death of his and he hated him for that.

Takumi sat in class, mumbling under his breath as he received his previous test score. 98%... 98%!!! How could he have missed a question? He was so sure he’d gotten everything perfect. To make things more bitter, Leon sat in front of him, smiling with that smug grin. He wished he could wipe that grin off his face.

“Well… 98% Takumi. What happened? Have you really fallen so low?” Leon smirked in mock concern, visibly taunting the younger girl. 

Takumi puffed his cheeks, hands clenching into fists. “Hey, I only missed one question! What did you even get? I bet it wasn’t any better than me.”

“I got a 100% Takumi.” Leon smirked, confidence written all over his smug face, “However, I know your simple mind can only do so much.”

Takumi growled, “My simple mind! I’ll have you know I was the best student till you showed up!”

“Yes, but you are no longer the smartest.” Leon grinned, “The queen has been dethroned and a new king has risen.”

Takumi knew that was one reason he loathed him. He was a cocky know it all and loved to rub it in his face.He loved to show him that he was so much better, a star above the rest. Takumi hated him for that.

* * *

Lunch was always a mess for Takumi and his friends. Leon seemed to always be close behind him, both in studies and at lunch. Some cruel god decided to have them placed adjacent to each other in the cafeteria. While he wished he could move away, the school's strict lunch policy prevented him from escaping. 

Leon would constantly send snide remarks towards Takumi. Takumi, in turn, would return these snide remarks with his own comebacks. However, neither would go much farther than that. That was, until today.

Leon, sitting behind Takumi, smiled, tormenting him once again. “So, are you always so stupid?” Leon had asked, prompting Takumi to growl in retaliation.

“You’d know a lot about stupid wouldn’t you.” Takumi spat, “It takes one to know one.”

“Is that the best you can come up with little boy?” Leon asked, sticking out his tongue in a sign of immaturity.

“No, I can come up with so much worse.” Takumi smirked, crossing his arms defensively, “Though, I don’t think your feeble little mind can handle it.”

“You don’t think I can handle it? Sure, I bet your insults are nothing more than child’s play.” Leon smirked, laughing a bit maniacally. 

Takumi growled once again, “Oh, that’ it!”

Leon growled and Takumi cried out, a piece of mashed potatoes smacking him in the face. As he wiped the food off his face, he heard Leon laughing, complimenting his friends on their attack on him. Takumi smirked as two could play at that game. He reached over to his tray and grabbed a container of applesauce, flinging it in Leon direction. The satisfying sound of Leon crying out as the sauce hit him made Takumi smirk.

“Food fight!” a voice screamed and the cafeteria erupted into a frenzy of airborne foods. While the rest of the cafeteria threw at each other, Takumi and Leon were locked in a fight with each other, painting each other with different nutrients.

By the end of the battle, both students were covered from head to toe in different foods, prompting both to have to retire to a bathroom to change their clothes.

Takumi growled after changing his clothes. He had another reason to loathe him. He was cruel and a bit sadistic, loving to draw anger from others. Takumi hated it. He hated him.

* * *

It was later that Takumi realized he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. Sure, Leon was a major jerk, that was a given. However, he didn’t realize how much he worked and how much he was suffering. 

He’d found him in the library one day, many hours after school. After helping out with a school function, the archery team in which he was the president, he had gone to the library to relax. However, as he entered the library, he let out a little gasp of shock. Laying, head on the table, breathing softly in a blissful state of ignorance, was Leon.

Takumi was tempted to wake him up and tease him for eternity. Slowly, he approached the sleeping male, careful to not wake him from his slumber. Once over his unconscious form, he looked down, finding a letter beneath him. 

Knowing it was wrong, yet not passing up the chance, Takumi peeked at the letter. He’d expected a formal letter from some job or maybe even a love letter, however, what he found was nothing of the sort. 

The letter contained an apology from Leon’s elder brother. Apologising for leaving him alone with his abusive father and a promise to come back and save him as soon as possible. An unfinished letter back to Leon’s brother lay under him and Takumi sneaked a peek at it as well.

The letter contained Leon’s reassurance that he was doing his best to get a good merit for school and scholarships. He assured his brother he’d soon be out of his father’s clutches. 

Takumi suddenly felt a wave of guilt and overprotectiveness wash over her. How could he act like that to him when he knew so little of how he was suffering? And more importantly, why was his father treating him so poorly?

In a burst of confidence, he wrapped his arms around Leon’s sleeping form. Leon awoke to Takumi’ arms around him, panicking slightly. Takumi shushed him, whispering, “Hey, it’s okay… I’m so sorry about your father. Just know, I’m here for you…”

Leon stilled before beginning to cry into his arms, mumbling, “Thank you… Thank you…”

Takumi realized the real reason he hated Leon. It was because he found him lovable. While he was still an egotistical prick, he found him endearing. Maybe this hate wouldn’t be that bad. No, he still hated him. Maybe not loath, but still hate. 

However, he could still come to learn to love him...


End file.
